


Calm Before the Storm

by Cross_Light



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Corruption, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Headcanon, Other, Pre-MK11, Pre-Relationship, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Light/pseuds/Cross_Light
Summary: At that moment, she knew there would be a revolution.





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts and Karen.

Karen Barrett descended to the floor of the temple when she saw the door to the Jinsei Chamber nearby. Putting a cap on her psychic abilities, she began to walk. No doubt she wanted to restore energy before coming head to head with Dark Raiden.

After Shinnok's defeat, the corruption of Earthrealm's Jinsei poisoned Raiden, changing his blue lightning to red and his clothing to armor. Sonya Blade-Cage called Cassie Cage and her team to intervene before Raiden declared war on the Realms, seeing the danger of his now corrupt state. Karen took a breath to steady her nerves. She was going to need it.

Once she approached the door, she thought back to those who paved the way for Karen to settle the score. The biracial woman (Asian-American, to be more precise), prayed that they were safe in her mind.

First, there was Sgt. Cage. The witty, yet the confident daughter of Johnny and Sonya was the first to welcome Karen to the group. Cassie gradually turned to Karen when she needed advice and grew to be a leader who could live up to her family's legacy.

Specialist Jacqueline "Jacqui" Briggs came to her mind next. The daughter of Jackson Briggs, she was tough as nails, but also served as a voice of reason to Cassie. She and Karen were considered the brains and the brawn of the group. Jacqui helped her realize that fighting was sometimes the only way to get your point across.

Jacqui's boyfriend, Takeda Takahashi, followed afterward. Student of Hanzo Hasashi, Takeda and Karen broke up any arguments between teammates. Both bonded over their serious natures when in battle.

Kung Jin was last. The younger cousin of Kung Lao, this former thief bonded with Karen when her bisexuality was revealed and feared that others wouldn't accept her for it. It helped much with tempering her desire to prove herself to others.

Karen's powers came from a Titan and Sonya realized that she could battle Raiden on equal footing as a result. As much as she would have wanted backup, Karen realized that this was a fight she needed to take on alone. Focusing her thoughts on getting that stone door open, she recalled that Shinnok's amulet had a corrupting influence. One of her strategies was going to be on getting it off of him in this fight.

The door proved no match for telekinesis, and she approached the Jinsei Chamber, noting an ethereal blue glow coming from the misty substance behind Dark Raiden.

And there he was with his back turned to her.

The moment he heard her footsteps walk into the room, he turned behind him, red eyes locking on her brown ones. At that moment, she knew there would be a revolution.


End file.
